


Mirrors

by willingwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song fic, a little bit of angst but not really, mirrors by justin timberlake, mostly just schmoopy schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willingwinchester/pseuds/willingwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has immersed himself in pop culture including pop music and Sam is there for Cas to show him how much he cares for Sam and also slow dancing.</p><p>Based on this prompt from tumblr "is there a way you can like idk... write a ficlet of sam and cas dancing to a Justin Timberlake song?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Sam looked up from his laptop in the bunker library. “Where’s that music coming from, Dean?”

Dean looked up from the book of lore he was reading. “I have no idea, dude. It must be Cas, you know how he is. With all his pop culture references now, he must have decided crappy pop music is something he needs to explore” Dean replied, muttering under his breath how Zepplin would have definitely been a better option.

Cas entered the library at that exact moment, ipod in hand, still blasting music. Cas approached Dean and berated him “Justin Timberlake is not crappy pop music, Dean. I’m just trying to stay connected to human culture and JT has some sort of quality. I can definitely see the appeal of him being popular for so long.”

“JT? Cas you’ve got it bad.” Dean replied. Turning to Sam “I’m not dealing with this. You have fun with Castiel and the boy bands, I’m heading for a food run, want anything?” 

Before Sam could even really give an answer, Dean was already out the door.

“Well there goes my request for vegetables, Cas.” Sam muttered. But, Cas was so enchanted by the music, he wasn’t paying any attention. 

_Yesterday is history_  
_Tomorrow's a mystery_  
_I can see you looking back at me_  
_Keep your eyes on me_  
_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

“Sam, come dance with me. Doesn’t this song just inspire you?” Cas asked as he pulled Sam into an embrace.

“Sure, Cas. I’m just not sure how Mirrors by Justin Timberlake can be slow danced to.” Sam replied, leaning into Cas and not really caring how stupid they looked slow dancing to pop music, as long as he got to be close to the angel.

“Oh so you know the song, then. I just love it so much, don’t you? I really connect with it. Actually, it kind of reminds me of us, you know?"

_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Coming back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_  
_It's like you're my mirror_

Sam was confused. Was Cas really equating a love song to their relationship? Their friendship?

“You don’t understand, Sam, but you should. When we first met I judged you too harshly. “The boy with the demon blood” I said. But now I realize we’re so alike and I admire you so much. We’ve gotten closer over the past few years and I hope you feel that too." Cas responded, in disbelief that Sam couldn’t see how beautifully this song related to the two of them, to their friendship, and maybe even possible relationship in the future..

Sam blushed. “Cas, how could an angel like you ever admire someone like me. I’m just a hunter. Who’s stopped the apocylapse, sure. But most of that was my fault anyway. So sure, I save people, but you? You’re a literal angel”

“And that’s what I love about you, Sam Winchester. You see the good in everyone, except yourself. Don’t you realize how bright your soul shines? Your beautiful.”

Realizing he was getting nowhere with only words, Cas surged forward into a kiss, hoping the feelings he had felt toward Sam for so long were returned. Sam leaned into the kiss, embracing the realization that Cas could possibly feel the same as him, the same as Sam had since their very first meeting.

As they pulled up apart, they looked into each other’s eyes but this time it was different. Finally, they both had someone they could turn to, someone they could grow old with and love, the way they both needed.

_You're my reflection, all I see is you_  
_My reflection, in everything I do_  
_You're my reflection and all I see is you_  
_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are you are the love of my life_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. Follow me on tumblr @willingwinchester, if you want to.


End file.
